<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>drops of purple by Dawn_Blossom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723857">drops of purple</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom'>Dawn_Blossom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5 different chroms including:, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Dubious Consent, I mean there's technically consent I just think it's completely ethically invalid, Knight Chrom, Legendary Chrom, M/M, Major Character Death: Grima and Risen King Chrom, Possessive Behavior, Prince Chrom, Risen King Chrom (Fire Emblem), Song: Venomania-kou no Kyouki | The Lunacy of Duke Venomania, Spring Chrom, everyone else lives, forced amnesia (referenced), grima has a chrom harem but nothing is 'shown onscreen' so to speak, kidnapping (referenced)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The fell dragon kidnapped the wrong girl's father.</p>
<p>(Madness of Duke Venomania AU ft. Grima, his harem of Chroms, and "Marth")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chrom/Gimurei | Grima, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>drops of purple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... anyone else listen to <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zz4b7bBZ1N8">Madness of Duke Venomania</a> hundreds of times as a teenager to the point the MV's engraved in your brain?</p>
<p>Anyway... I just think it makes a good tragic Chrom/Grima fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lord Grima…” The Chrom who has trained as a knight kneels in front of his liege. “There is a man here asking for you…”</p>
<p>Grima shifts on his throne, propping one leg up over the other. Beside him, the Chrom dressed as a rabbit rests his head on Grima’s knee.</p>
<p>“And?” Grima waves his hand. “What does this man want?”</p>
<p>What a waste of time this is. He toys with the oversized rabbit ears in front of him and briefly contemplates whether he could modify Chrom’s body to have an actual functioning pair. Now <i>that</i> would be a decent use of his energy.</p>
<p>“He wants to join us,” the knight says. “He says he caught sight of you and was enchanted at first glance…”</p>
<p>“Did you tell him our lord’s bed is already full?” snaps Chrom, Prince of Ylisse, from Grima’s left.</p>
<p>“Better if Lord Grima says so himself,” says Chrom, Exalt of Ylisse, from Grima’s right. “You know how that sort is. It might get ugly.”</p>
<p>Behind the throne, Grima’s Risen King, the only one to have accompanied Grima from his original world, says nothing. But he places his hands in Grima’s hair as though to keep possession of him. Grima does not care to bat the gentle fingers away.</p>
<p>“Send him in,” Grima says. “We might have use for a new servant. Kris can only cook up poisons and Marth is useless when he overworks himself.”</p>
<p>In truth, Kris and Marth were only kidnapped because Grima mistook them for Chrom from behind. (After rabbit-eared Chrom, he started disregarding clothing styles entirely.) But he considered that his harem might prefer there be a few humans around to serve them, and so Grima allowed these extraneous men to live. He sealed away their memories just as he sealed away those of his harem, and now there is no more talk of Archanea or Ylisse or anywhere else but Grima’s mountain manor.</p>
<p>“As you wish, my lord,” the knight says, getting back to his feet. “I will also search the perimeter to be sure no one else has followed.”</p>
<p>Grima hums in agreement. That is the sort of task Marth could do, but this Chrom takes so much pride in his “job” that Grima can’t help but find it… amusing. </p>
<p>The urge to laugh builds in his chest, but he ignores it in favor of pulling the prince closer to him. The youngest and most hotheaded of the harem, this Chrom looks like he wants to duel the newcomer for Grima’s hand.</p>
<p>But interesting as the concept is, Grima would rather his harem not pay so much attention to the worthless creatures beneath them all. Their thoughts should be only of him.</p>
<p>He grazes his lips across the prince’s ear. Like all of Grima’s gestures, it makes the man blush.</p>
<p>“Were the things we did this morning not enough to sate you?” Grima murmurs. “You’re so agitated… Tell me, do you need my help again? I don’t mind doing it here...”</p>
<p>“G-gah! No!” the prince exclaims. “Er, I mean… I can wait.”</p>
<p>Grima hides his smirk behind the prince’s shoulder. It’s all about the anticipation. The prince won’t be able to concentrate.</p>
<p>The rabbit-eared Chrom places a hand on Grima’s leg. The exalt places a hand on Grima’s shoulder. Even the Risen King’s grip on Grima’s hair tightens a bit. None of them will be able to concentrate.</p>
<p>A knock sounds at the door.</p>
<p>“Ah… milord?” comes a boyish voice from behind it. “Your knight said you would see me?”</p>
<p>He sounds a bit young. If he’s a noble, he’ll probably be too spoiled to be a good servant. Still, if he happens to be a good cook, Grima might still keep him.</p>
<p>Grima stands. His harem lets go of him, though he wouldn’t have rebuked them if they had decided to cling. It would have made quite a statement to open the door with them all hanging on him.</p>
<p>As it is, he opens the door alone to see a boy about his own height wearing a mask.</p>
<p>So the kid is a strange one, then. Probably an outcast from the other humans. One would have to be an outcast to come running to the mountains after a stranger.</p>
<p>Someone like that wouldn’t be missed. And they wouldn’t miss their memories, either.</p>
<p>“What is your name?” he asks.</p>
<p>“Marth,” the boy says, ducking his head.</p>
<p>Well now, that’s just hilarious. Grima wants this one just so he can watch the two Marths meet. Of course, this one clearly isn’t the Hero King of legend. There’s something about this one that does remind Grima of the other, though. Some kind of softness, although it’s hard to tell under the mask. And then there is of course his hair color, practically identical to the other Marth’s, but also to Kris’s and to Chrom’s.</p>
<p>“Come in,” Grima says, deciding that Marth will make a decent servant for the entertainment value alone.</p>
<p>He steps aside and motions the boy in. Marth hesitates for a moment, but then quickly moves forward.</p>
<p>The door creaks shut.</p>
<p>Marth freezes as he gets a good look at the men inside, though his mouth stays fixed in a line and his mask conceals any further expression. Still, the boy surely realizes now that he will never lie with Grima. He is the wrong soul for it.</p>
<p>“So…” Grima moves to stand in front of his harem. “Why have you come to me? What do you think I can give you?”</p>
<p>“I…” Marth inhales sharply. “That is, I…”</p>
<p>“Hold on…” the exalt says. “You’re shaking… Are you hurt?”</p>
<p>“N-No!” Marth cries. He bows his head, but that only makes him appear nauseated. “It’s fine! I just…”</p>
<p>“Maybe we—”</p>
<p>Grima throws his arm out to stop the exalt from getting any closer.</p>
<p>“If he needs healing, I will do it,” he says. “You stay with the others.”</p>
<p>“Right…” the exalt says. “Sorry, Lord Grima…”</p>
<p>Grima caresses the exalt’s hands and then firmly pushes him back. If those hands were to touch another… No, he will not even think of it. Those hands belong on him. Doesn’t he do enough to keep them occupied?</p>
<p>He grimaces, stepping towards Marth.</p>
<p>“Well, what’s the problem?” he asks. “I won’t waste my time with weak servants.”</p>
<p>“Of course not…” Marth says, clasping his hands together. “I… just have to…”</p>
<p>Suddenly, he throws himself at Grima, wrapping one arm around Grima’s neck and placing the other on his chest.</p>
<p>Grima hisses. This is horrible; he does not want a <i>stranger</i> touching him. He has changed his mind; he wants his harem to get rid of this man for him. What are they doing? Why are they allowing this? His chest aches…</p>
<p>Then the Risen King grasps him by the waist, pulling him from Marth’s clutch, and he realizes that the pain in his heart is entirely physical. There piercing his flesh is… a dagger? No… The sharp, ridged edge is actually the tooth of a dragon!</p>
<p>Grima’s gaze snaps up as he sees Marth’s mask fall.</p>
<p>“Do you recognize me? I am Lucina, Princess of Ylisse!” The woman shakes her hair out behind her. “Everyone knows the story of the fell dragon… Everyone knows that you were supposed to return… And now...I do not know what your plan was, gathering so many versions of my father here, but it was a mistake to believe I would not come for them!”</p>
<p>“Father…?” the exalt whispers. “Wait… Lucina!”</p>
<p>Damn it. This fang, blessed with the power to seal away a god, is causing all his spells to break!</p>
<p>“Wh-Where am I?” the prince stammers. “What am I doing?”</p>
<p>“This is no festival…” the rabbit-eared Chrom says. “What’s going on? I remember… urk…”</p>
<p>“Please, leave this place!” Lucina commands. “He cannot hurt you anymore, Father…”</p>
<p>“Don’t go,” Grima snarls. “Don’t!”</p>
<p>Of course they do not obey him. They run out the door one after the other, horror twisting their features, never looking back. It’s no shock; Grima hid their memories so that they couldn’t do this, and now that those memories have returned, the only surprise is that they didn’t spit on him on the way out, weakened as he is.</p>
<p>Lucina waits until they are gone to approach him. She tears the fang out of his chest, pushing him to the floor.</p>
<p>His body is powerless and can make no resistance. Blood stains the hand he holds to his chest.</p>
<p>Lucina smiles for the first time that night, the curve of her lips sharp and satisfied. </p>
<p>“You had no right to take him away,” she hisses.</p>
<p>In her left eye is the Brand of the Exalt. In her right…</p>
<p>No, she turns away too quickly for him to be sure he saw anything.</p>
<p>She follows after her father, and just like the rest, she does not look back. </p>
<p>Stupid, selfish child. Does she not realize what exactly the legends of the fell dragon foretold? No charming mountain retreat, that is for certain! He would have let humanity be, ignored their sins, allowed them to keep playing their tricks on each other, all for the price of just a few men. One man, technically. The humans couldn’t even spare him that?</p>
<p>No, better make sure he dies again, and alone!</p>
<p>But then he hears shuffling. He is not entirely alone. The Risen King has no will but that of the thanatophages and could not have fled.</p>
<p>“Come here…” Grima says, and the Risen King gets to his knees in front of him.</p>
<p>Looking into his dull eyes, he issues the thanatophages one last command. They must devour each other. Completely destroy themselves. Otherwise, who knows what havoc they would wreak in his absence…</p>
<p>He doesn’t care what they would do to the world, of course. He only cares about what they would do to that body.</p>
<p>“Chrom… I never got to tell you…”</p>
<p>He doesn’t know if Chrom can hear him. He doesn’t know if Chrom has ever heard him. The thanatophages can preserve a corpse, but they can also preserve a person on the brink of death. Grima has never been able to tell if Chrom’s soul remains, or if his empty vessel merely echoes with its residue.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Grima says. It doesn’t matter now. It never mattered. “I always… loved you…”</p>
<p>But he never stood a chance. Fate has never allowed the fell dragon anything he wanted. Not when he was good, not when he was evil, and not even in a different world.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the Risen King shudders violently.</p>
<p>“My… love…” he croaks. “I…”</p>
<p>He can speak. It’s been years since he’s given more than a grunt. Now, after all this time…</p>
<p>But an instant later, he collapses. He falls right into Grima’s arms, dead.</p>
<p>And with that, Grima no longer cares to keep thinking.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>